Quédate y tómalo todo
by Leana Bodt
Summary: En ese momento supe que no era así, que deseaba más que a nada… su corazón, que mis sentimientos almacenados tanto tiempo, creciendo con cada encuentro, fueran correspondidos. Quería que él me amara. / Yaoi. / Para Syarehn.


Querida Sya~

¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! Te deseo lo mejor del mundo, eres una chica genial. De verdad, ya ni sé cuánto ha pasado desde que comenzamos a hablar, pero te adoro y te considero una amiga, de esas con las que puedes contar, reír y llorar a la distancia. Gracias por soportar y entender mi extrañeza. En realidad, gracias por todo~

Ojalá este pequeño one-shot te guste, cuando conversamos sobre los cumpleaños, supe cómo terminar las 20 palabras que tenía en el archivo, por eso, es todo tuyo. Por y para ti, un pequeño regalito.

¡Felicidades querida!

* * *

 **Advertencias:** lemon leve.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _ni Kise, ni Aomine son de mi propiedad (sería demasiado hermoso) yo sólo los usaré para hacer feliz a mi querida Sya, nena, son todos tuyos~ y este shot es sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **Quédate y tómalo todo**

 **.**

 **.**

Siempre había sido así, incluso cuando estuvimos en Teiko. Compartíamos la cama, compartíamos nuestros cuerpos. Y ahí quedaba todo.

Creí que podía conformarme con eso, solo con sexo. Pero a esas alturas pensar que era eso simplemente, solo me destruía más. Pensaba que eso sería suficiente "peor es nada". En ese momento supe que no era así, que deseaba más que a nada… su corazón, que mis sentimientos almacenados tanto tiempo, creciendo con cada encuentro, fueran correspondidos.

 _Quería que él me amara._

Pero era un deseo silencioso, que se atoraba en mi garganta y jamás se sabría. ¿Cómo decir lo que sentía? Si cuando estábamos a solas, iba directo hacia mi boca con la suya, tomaba mis labios como si su vida dependiese de ello. Y después de hacerlo, él se iba.

Me dejaba allí, solo. Era una rutina que poco a poco me iba haciendo más daño: se levantaba, se vestía en silencio y se iba de allí.

Pronto la verdad me daba de lleno, como si me estrellara contra una pared. Él solo se acostaba conmigo por placer, no habían sentimientos de por medio. Y esa sensación aplastaba mi pecho ahogándome. Muchas veces pensé en decirle que se detuviera, que ya no podía con aquello, pero siempre terminaba sucumbiendo y cuando me daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, que volvía a caer en el mismo círculo vicioso… ya era demasiado tarde.

Ese día no había tenido práctica en el club de Kaijo, y el moreno apareció en mi departamento sin previo aviso. Sus labios habían arrasado con los míos con esa furia propia de él, abarcando todo con su lengua, expandiendo temblores por todo mi cuerpo con ese húmedo músculo que se refregaba contra mi paladar con exquisitez.

Llegamos a trompicones hasta mi cuarto y caímos en la cama ya sin nada de ropa puesta. El calor me aturdía y aunque mi mente luchaba por recordar aquello tan importante que debía decirle… no podía. Mis pensamientos eran un hilo que se cortaba a ratos, se mezclaba con las sensaciones y me aturdía por momentos.

Ya no podía pensar, solo me dejé llevar por sus manos ásperas y toscas que me acariciaban los muslos y el abdomen con insistencia. Lo sentí dentro. Su voz ronca jadeante contra mi espalda, deslizándose por mi nuca, acariciando mi oreja y giré mi rostro para sentirlo llenar mi boca con su sabor, sumidos en un beso urgente. Tenía piscas de menta y eso de alguna manera me excitó.

Gemí con descaro y saboreé cada estocada. Cambié de posición, quedando sobre él para poder llevar el ritmo. Enloquecí de placer, de _él_. Su aroma me embotaba los sentidos y mi cuerpo era sólo temblores, espasmos del delicioso orgasmo que se desató desde el lado más salvaje en mi interior.

Hundí mis uñas en su pecho de piel morena, sentí su gruñido y como me calentaba por dentro. Me llevé la mano de manera instintiva, acariciando los duros músculos de mi abdomen con suavidad.

Mis ojos se toparon con los suyos, no pude discernir nada con claridad, pero ellos me recordaban las profundidades del mar. Tan desconocidas… el misterio de Aomine me atraía y me frustraba en partes iguales.

Entonces sucedió lo de siempre: Aomine se levantó, tomó su ropa interior y se la colocó con lentitud. Sin mirarme de nuevo, sin decir palabra alguna.

Pero yo ya no podía más, y si esa era una despedida, si aquello acaba ahí de nuevo, al menos ya no me seguiría haciendo daño.

Sentado sobre la cama, él estaba pasando las piernas por los jeans, lo abracé por detrás y hundí mi nariz en su cuello para inhalar con fuerza, reuniendo valor y susurré—: Quédate.

Sentí los músculos de sus hombros tensarse y los nervios hicieron estragos con mi estómago. Aomine se giró enredando los dedos en mi cabello y atrayéndome hacia él en un beso dulce, un manjar que jamás me había permitido probar. Por fin sus labios no fueron duros, no me exigía nada, no reclamaba nada… solo me sentía.

Gemí de nueva cuenta entre sus labios y entonces me miró con intensidad. Y perdido en el torrente de sensaciones volvió a tomarme. Pero todo fue tan diferente… tan sublime.

Fue delicado, como nunca antes, me besaba con frenesí y yo me deshice entre todo el cariño que me demostraba. Jamás había sufrido un orgasmo como ése, temblando de pies a cabeza, en un ritmo lento y prolongado, rendido entre sus brazos.

— Aominecchi, te amo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y podría jurar que jamás se había visto tan guapo. —Te demoraste demasiado en decirlo, Kise.

Las lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro y una risita infantil se escapó por mis labios. No podía creerlo, tanto tiempo de inseguridades y en tan solo unos segundos me hacía llorar de felicidad.

 _Aomine se quedó, y por fin, tomó todo de mí._

* * *

Ojalá te haya gustado este pequeño shot, es sólo un preludio al que te escribiré para saldar la apuesta ¬w¬

Y lamento la demora, en serio.

Syarehn, te adoro un montón~


End file.
